Behind The Scar
by CK - Ace
Summary: Every scars had its story, but what of the one on Jake's cheek? A oneshot I dedicated to Jake/Sherry fans.


**Disclaimers:** **I do not own anything out of Resident Evil. All of the contents belonged to Capcom.**

* * *

Behind The Scar

They had been 'officially' together for a year or two by now. They both each even had a piece of metal on their ring fingers respectively. They had been living together. They worked on the same office. Things went well for them.

Jake Muller and Sherry Birkin (currently known as Sherry Muller, although the public still refered her as Birkin) were a pair of typical happy couple.

He knew everything he had to know about her. And she knew everything she had to know about him.

Well, everything, except that scar. That long scar that ran across his cheek.

Born fatherless and raised by a chronically illed single mother, Jake Muller had dedicated his whole life raising money for the Muller household. Sherry knew that he resorted to join the mercenary as it was one of the fastest way to gain a living. Although she didn't knew just how many mission he was participated on, she knew most of them was hard for him. So the numerous scars, big and small, shallow and deep - None seemed to faze Sherry any longer.

And he liked to tell her stories behind each of the miniscule scars adorned to him too, just to tease her, and to open himself to her.

"I forgot the date when I got this," he pointed to the thick crescent scar on his abdomen, "Hell, I remember that someone jammed me with some hookblade and that's how I got it with me since."

And she would make the disgusted 'Eww' sound and playfully shove him away from her. But deep down inside, she was fascinated on how he was still alive after all those violent encounters. She was glad he was.

Jake had told her most of his scar, even the one he found most embarrassing. The bite scar on his butt, which Sherry discovered during their nights together. Although he had deliberately lied to Sherry that it was a woman that had bitten him, but he soon admitted that it was some stray that did that to him.

But he still refused to tell her the story behind the scar on his cheek. And Sherry didn't dare to ask him herself.

It was one autumn night when Sherry was wrking on her paper work on her desk and found that her husband had already in bed, waiting for her to join him. She wouldn't finish them in one night anyways, so she abandon the sheets of paper she previously worked on and jumped onto the bed next to him.

Jake chuckled michieviously before running his arm across her waist, effectively trapping her in his grip so that she wouldn't be going anywhere even when she decided to change her mind and resumed her work. And Sherry would kiss him lightly on the nose.

Somehow, she would always find her hand on that particular long scar. She would stroke it gently, and he would shiver from the contact. She knew he loved it. She did too.

Judging from the length of the dreaded mark, she guessed that he got it on his late teenage years going into adulthood. And it was definitely caused by a blade. Except that it was not a one swift cut, the scar was jagged around the edges.

_'Just how in the world did you got this, Jake?'_

His eyes narrowed as she suddenly realized that she had just whispered it outloud. She recoiled her hand from the scar instantly as she muttered, "I-I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

He grabbed her retreated hand back to where it was as he sighed, "Did you really want to know?"

She had no reason to lie to him now. "Yes." She admitted honestly.

And he had no reason to keep secrets with her anymore.

"I joined the mercenary when I was 10, or at least I have been brought into training to become one. There's this guy, my so-called captain... he taught me everything I need to know about using a gun, fighting with hands and battle tactics. He was a real asshole at first, yelled at me and whacked me whenever I did wrong. But then when I joined him on my first mission, I finally understood why he was so stern on my trainings. He even saved me from a bullet himself."

He exhaled deeply.

"So, I began to look up to him. Finally founding someone I can trust. I went on with him in many missions and stuff. He even gave half of his own money to me whenever we return to the base. But then when I was 17... Do you remember when I told you about dying by blade being a bitch?"

She nodded.

"I was in South America with him. My team was supposed to ambush the enemy. But then, it turns out it was us being ambushed. All thanks to that bastard. That asshole was actually working for the enemy and sold us out."

Betrayed by a father-figure. Sherry knew exactly how that felt. When her legal guardian and her supervisor Derek C. Simmons caused the outbreak years ago. She was in disbelief and couldn't even get past her initial shock when he opened fire to her. Luckily, Jake tackled her to safety, or else.

Jake sighed heavily this time as he continued shakingly, "My team was dropping like flies until there's only two of us remained. Me and this buddy called Roger. We went outta' ammo. The enemy put away their guns too and began to came up to us with their combat knives. I picked down some hand to hand until they overwhelmed us. Roger got pinned into a corner and the bastard came up to me with the knife I gave him."

The male was in deep resentment when he continued. He spatted angrily, "That fucking smirk of his. As he dragged the blade across my face slowly. Damn, the rest was laughing when they were watching-"

He was silenced when Sherry pressed her lips to his. She now regretted having to ask him. The moments his lips left hers, she traced it down to that significant scar, kissing it softly.

"You have gone through so much." She murmured. Jake himself was tired to continue further himself too, so he simply kissed her again and rested his forehead to hers, "So are you."

"I'm sorry to have to you think about those bad memories again." She apologized sincerely. Sherry always thought that she had the worst childhood compared to others. She was trapped by the government, but little did she know that the world outside was colder than she would have thought. She had shelter from Simmons, but Jake can only depend on himself. She had Claire to talk to, and Jake had none. He reserved to be a selfish, self-centered man to protect himself.

_'He was lonely, but he had no one.'_

"No. I had you, Sherry."

Sherry then realized that she had did the same mistake again for whispering outloud of what she was thinking. She blushed, but was eased by Jake as he ran his hand along her back soothingly, "Thanks for backing me up." He said casually.

"Glad that you know that I'm with you, Jake. Always." She snuggled closer to him.

And he smiled to his woman as he tucked her under his chin and waited as she fell asleep. These days, she slept rather easily.

Jake Muller wouldn't possibly get more scars by now. Now that he was enhanced with the C-Virus, he was pretty sure that no one can stand up against him (except Sherry Birkin).

That scar on his face will be his last.

But Jake certainly didn't mind the extra reddish mark across his back or the bite mark on his shoulders.

* * *

**A.N: So this is the oneshot that I promised you guys after I finished Revisited. Not my best work, because now I am not in my best mood.**

**I just went to the funeral for the deaths of the 26 due to the shooting in Connecticut. Actually, we had just passed by the area, but my family actually stopped and we gave our respects there. It was brief, but the sight of the parents of the dead children... I don't know which word to be used to describe how I feel or how THEY feel.**

**In their honour, my family agreed that we will not be celebrating Christmas nor New Year.**

**May their souls be in peace with God. The innocent children and the adult who gave their lives to protect them.**

* * *

**Now, if the world doesn't end by the 21st, I will be working on a new but short Jake/Sherry project that I had in mind. Beware, people, it's an angsty one. But it's a Jake/Sherry nonetheless.**

**Planned the outline of the story so it should go smoothly. But I'll start later as I am mourning for the disastrous event these past few days.**

**CK - Ace**


End file.
